


Morning Haze

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I really don't know how else to tag this, M/M, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: He knew why he was up. He knew why he was awake when all he really wanted was to get in a few more good hours of sleep.





	Morning Haze

He pushed away the tent flap, stepping out to stretch his arms high above his head. The sun was still rising, an obvious sign for him that it was too early to be awake, especially with the surprise in his lovers eyes. “Mornin’.” he greeted, dropping down to his camp chair, slouching back into it.

“Dude, what are you doin’ up so early?” Prompto said.

“Yeah. You’re always Sleeping Beauty.” Gladio agreed, leant forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

Noct shrugged, watching Ignis returning to his makeshift cooking station. “I’m curious as well as to why you’re up so early, Noct.” Ignis inquired, preparing a fourth breakfast dish for the early prince.

Crossing his arms this time, Noct turned his attention to the brighting sky. He knew why he was up. He knew why he was awake when all he really wanted was to get in a few more good hours of sleep. He was nervous. Today they would head off to Cape Caem then Altissia after that. As excited as he was to see Luna again, there was something nagging at him. “Dunno.” he replied, stifling a yawn behind his hand. “So, when do we head out?”

“After breakfast, we’ll start packing up and start headin’ toward Cape Caem.” Gladio said, getting to his feet to help Ignis with the plates.

“Yep. We turned in all our hunts last night, so we have some extra gil for shopping!” Prompto piped up, smiling brightly down at his camera he had in his lap. No doubt having taken some photos of the sunrise. “Think we’ll get some good shots while we’re there?”

“Yeah, no doubt.” Noct encouraged, offering his own smile to his best friend. “Hey, maybe if we have time, you could show Luna your pictures.”

Prompto froze up, locking eyes with him. “Y-You think she’d like them?”

“‘Course she would! Guarantee it.”

His goofy smile returned as his eyes fell back to his camera. “I hope she does.”

“She will.”

“It’s hard for anyone to dislike your photos, Prompto.” Ignis assured, handing the blonde a plate of a simple breakfast, eggs and some of the Garula meat they collect the other day, laying a simple kiss to Prompto’s forehead before then turning to Noct to hand him the second plate, giving him the same kiss then taking his seat, crossing this right leg over his left. “It should take us roughly three hours to travel to

Caem from here.” he explained, taking the plate Gladio offered to him before the behemoth of a man returned to his original seat with his breakfast.

“Man, I can’t wait!” Prompto sighed. “Going to see some place new…I’ve heard so many cool things about Altissia. It’ll be neat to see it in person.”

“How long do ya think the boat ride’ll be?” Noct asked.

Gladio shrugged, shovelling the food into his mouth. “Hard to say. Don’t think it’ll take _that_ long, right Iggy?”

“As you said, it’s hard to say. I’ve not been to Altissia myself thus I don’t exactly have a time estimate.” the strategist replied. “And Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, this should go for all of us, but mostly for you, Noct, be careful. Altissia is new territory and we wouldn’t want to cause any unnecessary problems.”

Noct rolled his eyes, pushing the vegetables to the side of his plate. “Don’t worry about me Specs. I’ll be fine.”

“Asking Iggy not to worry about you is like askin’ him not to get up before the ass crack of dawn. It’s not gonna happen.” Gladio snorted.

Prompto laughed as well while Ignis merely shook his head, bending down to pick up his can of Ebony. “Hence why coffee exists.” he reminded before taking a sip.

“Ugh, dunno how you can drink that stuff.” Noct said while making a face.

“An acquired taste, I suppose.” he grinned taking a second drink. “It also means I don’t need to share with you lot.”

“By all means.” Noct laughed.

Breakfast went by faster then Noct would have liked. Now he and Prompto were taking down the tent while Gladio helped Ignis wash the dishes. Unconsciously, he found himself watching them. Gladio was stood relatively close to Ignis, their arms rubbing together as he dried while Ignis washed. It looked so domestic and pleasant.He was only jolted from his thoughts when Prompto hugged him from behind. “Hey, c’mon Noct. Don’t let me do all the work.”

Noct sighed, nodding. “Yeah, right, sorry.”

Prompto frowned, hugging him a little tighter. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

“Gettin’ cold feet?”

“Huh? No.” he turned to face Prompto. “I just, something feels weird.”

“Well, yeah dude. You’re gonna see Luna again.” The blonde rubbed the black bracelets over his wrist. “Speaking of Luna, um, how are you gonna tell her about us?”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“She won’t hate us?”

This time Noct smiled, playfully pushing Prompto’s shoulder. “She won’t.”

Prompto seemed to visibly relax, his smile returning. “Okay, I’ll trust you.” he turned back to the half-taken down tent. “Now let’s finish this before Gladio kicks our asses.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Eventually, the haven was cleared from all their supplies. The sun had reached its proper spot in the sky, leaving a heaving feeling in his stomach. He glanced behind him, everyone already at the Regalia waiting for him. Prompto was distracting Ignis with pictures on his camera while Gladio stood against the passengers side door, watching him like the shield he was. He turned back to the sky and as the morning haze faded, he tried to look optimistic about heading to Altissia, but something held him back from being truly excited…

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago and only now had the energy to write it. No spoiler warning or any warning. Not sure if I’m truly happy with this, but I don’t think I can rewrite it another time, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
